Halloween Town Bliss
by xXBladeWolfxX
Summary: Pointless smut...birthday fic for a friend. Axel/Roxas, blood, sex, yaoi, language? My normal stuff. And technically Roxas is underage, but you know...whatever. Reviews are loved, but not begged for.


**This is for you, Erica! I totally heart you!**

"So, Axel, why'd you drag me here?" Roxas looked around at the dimly lit world and shivered as a cold breeze blew over his skin. He was dressed in a costume, due to the world's specifications. His vampire teeth were actual teeth, and the close-fitting, ragged black tuxedo complimented the masquerade mask he wore.

"You'll see," said his friend, who was also dressed up, but he was dressed as a demon. The tight black leather pants he wore had several strategically placed slits exposing his eerily pale flesh, and the black fishnet shirt didn't do anything to cover him. He wore a black leather duster over the costume, and he had dark rings around his slit-pupiled eyes, his sharp teeth gleaming in the hazy moonlight.

His fingernails ended in long black claws, and he had a tail that he lashed behind him, the cat-like habit that Roxas actually thought was cute, rather than scary. But if you looked into his eyes…the cuteness vanished. It was like it had never even been there. You looked at Axel and you saw killer, written in blood across his forehead. Not literally, but just about.

"Cold, Roxy?" hissed Axel, his hand on the small of Roxas's back.

"N-no," said Roxas, fighting down the chills that had run over his flesh when Axel touched him. He shouldn't be afraid of his best friend…should he? He looked up at the redhead and saw a predatory gleam in those green eyes, though it swiftly vanished. A trick of the light…Roxas told himself. That's all. A trick of the light.

They hadn't moved from where they'd first portaled, but Axel wrapped his long fingers around Roxas's wrist, pulling him closer and dragging him forward. "Come on, Roxy," he whispered, though Roxas could hear him clearly. "Come on! Let's have some…_fun…_" Roxas swallowed and nodded, letting Axel pull him along, even though a voice in his head was screaming for him to run.

He did run, when Axel whirled on him, his teeth gleaming sharply as his hands bared Roxas's chest. He ran, and knew that Axel was going to catch him. It was inevitable. But at least he could try to win the game for once.

"Roxy? You can't hide, Roxy."

Roxas breathed slowly through his mouth as he willed himself not to move. His hiding place was poor, but maybe he wouldn't look there…

"I can hear you Roxas," Axel hissed, his voice growing nearer. Roxas felt the fear and anticipation rising, and forced them down, fighting the urge to swallow.

"I can smell you," Axel continued, his booted feet inches from Roxas's face. He sniffed loudly for Roxas's benefit, the gravel crunching as Axel shifted his slight weight from one foot to the other, slowly turning in place. Roxas felt a slight thrill of pleasure. Axel didn't know where he was! He knew about where the young blonde was, but not his exact location. Maybe his hiding place wasn't so bad-

"Gotcha," murmured Axel, grabbing Roxas by the scruff of his neck and dragging him into the open. The streets were empty, and no one but a small grey cat saw how Axel plunged his tongue territorially into Roxas's mouth, the muscle making a full sweep of its secondary domain to make sure everything was exactly as it had left it.

When Axel broke the bruising kiss to bite and suck at Roxas's neck, growling possessively, "Mine!" Roxas felt his pants tighten slightly. Axel grinned against Roxas's skin, letting his teeth graze the flesh, making the younger blonde groan slightly.

Axel let his hands begin undoing the buttons of Roxas's white formal shirt, his slender hands surprisingly delicate as his tail lashed the air excitedly. The long digits explored the younger's skin, even though he had it memorized like a map, knowing all the crucial locations and secret spots that make his blonde writhe in delight.

His tongue meandered back up to Roxas's mouth, his saliva cooling on Roxas's overheated skin, making him shiver. His hands were drawing the sharp claws over Roxas, leaving behind red lines and designs, designs that he slowly cleaned away with his tongue, relishing the sounds spilling from his blonde's mouth.

He knew the wounds stung, but he lapped them clean, eying the bulge in Roxas's pants as evidence that his ministrations weren't hurting him _too _badly…While Roxas's blood was addicting, he didn't want to have it all…then he'd have no more Roxy, and what a shame that would be.

Axel had been surreptitiously worming his arousal from his tight pants, easing down Roxas's at the same time. He had the blonde lost in a haze of pleasure and pain, and he wanted to give the blonde his surprise…

Slicking his fingers in the slightly oily liquid beginning to ooze from their arousals, he plunged the taloned digits into Roxas's entrance, the sharp claws splitting flesh and sending crimson blood pulsing over his hand as Roxas reacted to the invasion. His muscle were clenching, sending more blood spurting from his wounded hole as Axel licked his lips and sat back, enjoying the sight.

When it felt like he was going to explode, he slid his length into Roxas, throwing his head back and laughing as Roxas cried, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. Axel would've been worried, except the Roxas was throwing himself forward, kicking his pants off to wrap his legs around Axel's waist, drawing him deeper into his body. The crimson liquid still moved around them, the bitter coppery scent filling the air and making Axel's mouth water.

He saw the hunger in Roxas's eyes and let the blonde pierce his neck, greedily sucking down the blood, his delicate throat pulsing as his eyes slid shut in bliss, beads of blood slipping form the corners of his mouth, spattering on the white shirt still caught around his elbows.

Axel groaned and pulled Roxas away, plunging his tongue deep into his mouth, tasting his blood on Roxas's tongue. As his arousal throbbed within the blonde, Roxas cried out and began shuddering as his orgasm loomed closer, peering over his shoulder and teasing him as Axel began stroking the blonde's erection, his long talons making shallow gashes on his member, but the blood only eased the friction of his hand.

Roxas threw back his head and hit the ground with a sharp crack, his eyes clenched tight as he rode his pleasure wave, the current dragging Axel down with a cry, feeling Roxas shudder and pulse around him. He emptied himself ingot the blonde, resting his forehead on Roxas's as the slowly drifted down from their high.

"So, was that a good surprise?" purred Axel, withdrawing from Roxas and opening a portal to his room.

"Bliss…" murmured Roxas softly, his eyes slipping closed. Axel took pity on him and lifted him into his arms, looking back regretfully at the tail.

"I'm gonna miss that," he sighed as he walked into the portal, leaving behind the last of their Halloween Town bliss.

**Ah! You have to love me now, Erica! I finished it for you! It was your idea, so you get credit. I'd only come up with the sex…the Halloween Town thing was your idea. **

**Anyway, for my reviewers at home, what did you think? I have a mental picture of how they'd look in Halloween Town, and if I could upload my sketches, I'd show you…but as is, is everything okay? Rough sex, so fun…XD **

**-BW**


End file.
